


Perfect

by Maewn



Series: Silent before the Grave [3]
Category: Fable 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maewn/pseuds/Maewn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Hero needs a Sanctuary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

Her blood always sings in battle, Will thrumming through her veins as she raises the dead and sends her enemies screaming in terror from the battlefield. Lightning flashes from her palms to catch those who get too close.

She laughs, reveling in the freedom of the open air and the blood soaked earth beneath her feet. She has been mired in administrative duties for long enough.

Granted, fighting while with child is not the best idea but she _needed_ to get away from the city, to roam Albion for a time.

She is only four months along, hardly showing. She smiles, resting her staff on her shoulder as she surveys the battlefield.

The scent of rain is carried on the breeze. She is near Oakfield; the great branches of the Golden Oak can be seen now, rising above the forest to sway in the wind.

She walks on, pulling her hood up and drawing her cloak tighter around her body. It is midafternoon when she arrives. She buys a loaf of bread from a stall vendor and eats as she moves on, north-east out of town.

The place where the Demon Door once stood glows iridescent and she easily steps through the portal. Serenity Farm is awash in sunlight. None may pass the portal without her permission.

She can _feel_ the Will that flows through this Sanctuary. It hangs in the air, light and warm, dwelling in the soil and the stream that trickles over the stones.

She breathes deep, her magic reverberating with the Will of the Sanctuary. This is home, rooted in magic and light. The castle has nowhere near the amount of privacy she desires.

She sighs with happiness, her staff tapping against the packed earth of the path and enters the house.

She climbs the stairs, pushing the windows open so the breeze may drift through. The bed is soft and dust free even though it has been months since she has lain here. Magic is very useful in that regard.

She smiles, closing her eyes. Yes, it is the perfect place to raise a child of two Heroes.


End file.
